herofandomcom-20200223-history
Randy Cunningham/Gallery
Images of Randy Cunningham from Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. Gallery Randy normal attire.jpg|Randy in Normal Outfit Randy short sleeves.jpg|Randy in without his Mchoodie Ninja Randy Cunningham.jpg|Randy in Ninja Suit Randy in Red Swim Trunk.jpg|Randy in Swim Trunk Randy in Gym Clothes.jpg|Randy in Gym Clothes Randy in Winter Jacket.jpg|Randy in Winter Jacket Randy in Blue Formal Suit.jpg|Randy in Blue Formal Suit Randy in Sports Gear.jpg|Randy in Sports Gear Tumblr mavtcn9OJ51qirdogo1 500.jpg|Randy wears a Marching Band Uniform Tumblr ncu8v2vY6q1trstclo1 400.png|Randy wears a Rock Star outfits Randy in Wave Slayer Uniforms.jpg|Randy wears a Wave slayer Uniform Randy With Side of Head Shaved.jpg|Randy with a Side of Head Shaved Randy With Mohawk.jpg|Randy With a Mohawk Randy is Bald.jpg|Randy is Bald Randy in Explorer Outfit.jpg|Randy in Explorer Outfit Randy in the Bottom Half of a Cow.jpg|Randy's Halloween costume is the bottom half of a cow Tumblr ndt2suA8px1qirdogo1 1280.jpg|Randy's Halloween costume is Vampirate Randy in Cowboy Costume.jpg|Randy in Cowboy Costume based off the Man With No Name from Evil Spirit Week Young Randy.png|Randy as 6 Years Old Bro Money Bro Problems - Randy Model Sheet.jpg|Randy in Fanjas Outfit Randy Cunningham's Day Off - Randy Model Sheet.jpg|Randy in Green Underwear Randy Cunningham's Day Off - Randy Model Sheet 00.jpg|Randy in Green Robe McNinja - Brought to You by McFist - Randy Model Sheet.jpg|Randy as a Ninja in a Yellow Bikini 185px-9thgradeninja.jpg|Randy as the Ninja Tumblr mrbrqu8BvH1qirdogo1 1280.jpg|Randy Cunningham Ninja Suit Design Tumblr mxnhj0rW9i1qirdogo1 1280.jpg|Randy as Ninja head design Tumblr inline mj4ljt7u4Q1qz4rgp.png|Randy thinking about his summer break report 185px-120807mag-RandyCunningham1_300x206.jpg|Randy and Howard fist bump each other. Last Stall on the Left - Victory Pose.png|Randy and Howard's Victory Pose Tumblr n6v79rJLKD1tdukc7o1 1280.png|Randy finds a box in his room Tumblr n9yedwhLr31trr0zwo2 1280.png|Randy find Ninja Mask Last Stall on the Left - Randy Puts on the Ninja Mask.png Tumblr mb575fl7tg1ri0hdco1 1280.jpg Tumblr mb575fl7tg1ri0hdco2 1280.jpg Tumblr mb575fl7tg1ri0hdco3 1280.jpg Tumblr mb575fl7tg1ri0hdco5 1280.jpg Tumblr mb575fl7tg1ri0hdco6 1280.jpg Tumblr mb575fl7tg1ri0hdco7 1280.jpg Tumblr mb575fl7tg1ri0hdco8 1280.jpg Maxresdefault 00.jpg Tumblr m8thzsIpSk1rdkfkdo1 1280.png|Randy's summer report Randy's Text in Last Stall on the Left.png|Randy has a text message from Howard LastStallontheLeft - 540.jpg|Randy find the NinjaNomicon Tumblr ns64232xj31unpykeo9 1280.png|Ninja here Randy-Cunningham-9th-Grade-Ninja-2.jpg|Randy (Ninja) first battle with Krackenstein WHAT'S THE MATTER....png|Randy joins the Marching Band Are you okay ninja.png|You make him pay, ninja. YOU MAKE HIM PAY! Randy and Howard in Got Stank.jpg|Randy and Howard sat in the fish cage Tumblr n4fqm5cACM1rgg0yuo1 1280.png|Randy and Howard as the talent show judges Laughing matters.png|Randy and Howard are Laughing Randy in Gossip Boy 1.png|Randy smile at Howard Tumblr maoltnkbLN1rrxrhzo1 1280.png|Randy has a fake Bash Mark in his arm Tumblr mlu8bzOPKD1soz0ygo2 500.png|Randy eats raining of McSquiddles Tumblr nlfi6hcmyZ1r53v56o10 1280.png|Randy (Ninja) must save Flue Girl, Howard and Bucky from the Blob Monster Tumblr mpdfgzIs3X1s2u3mdo2 1280.png|Ninja (Randy) saves Bucky, Howard and Flue Girl Randy in Attack of the Killer Potatoes 2.jpg|Randy take off his mask Randy and the Fart Box.png|Randy finds a Fart Box Randy and Julian in The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note.png|Randy see Julian is upside down Disney-XD-Halloween-post-2.jpg|Theresa holding Randy's hand Tumblr n1xo068Xjl1r53v56o4 1280.png|Ninja (Randy) protected Debbie Shloomping Randy.png|Randy is Shloomping after he falling his bed Knocked Out Randy.png|Randy is knocked out by the Nomicon 30Sec2Math - 030.jpg|30 Seconds to Math Tumblr mrk3jkxOpT1s2u3mdo9 1280.png|Everybody cheer to Ninja (Randy) 185px-Silent_punch1.jpg|Randy in the Christmas special. Tumblr mrk3jkxOpT1s2u3mdo1 1280.png|Ninja (Randy) save Flute Girl Wave Slayers - Randy.jpg|Randy is wet Randy and Howard in Sword Quest 2.png|Randy fixing his sword SwordQuest - 438.jpg|Randy cover in Cactus spines Sword quest5.jpg|Randy's new Ninja Sword Sword quest6.jpg|Randy and Howard are roasted marshmallow with Ninja Sai Evil week.png|Howard grad Randy's Ninja Scarf Scene06031.jpg|Everybody are laughing DerMonsterKlub - 223.jpg|Randy look at Theresa's blushing Scene06291.jpg|Randy wearing Julian's hat Tumblr nnqwdaKKxA1uutodoo1 500.png|Julian holding Randy's leg Tumblr mlu8bzOPKD1soz0ygo4 500.png|Randy with his cake Tumblr mp865rzvX31r53v56o1 1280.jpg|Randy with Weapons Tumblr mpkxv9NpWv1s2u3mdo3 1280.png|Randy been attacked by Dave's cat STLS - whatdoyoudo.jpg|Randy with Ninja Balls Chessbot Melted.jpg|Everybody cheer to Ninja (Randy) Tumblr mq68wriR0I1solmsqo10 1280.png|Randy cover with fishes Riseofthe PlanetoftheRobo-Apes - 812.jpg|Randy and Howard are roller coaster SecretStache - 106.jpg|SMOKEBOMB! Protect howard.png|Randy (Ninja) protect Howard SecretStache - 728.png|Randy lost control of his mustache which covers up his entire face SecretStache - 961.png|Randy pull Howard's fake mustache Tumblr mqax3jm1Mm1r53v56o2 1280.png|Randy is nervous 30 Seconds to Rap.png|Randy and Rudd Rhymez Chickensnuggle.png|Randy hugging a Chicken Chickmagnet.png|The Chickens like Randy Tumblr n1xo068Xjl1r53v56o1 1280.png|Randy save Theresa McSatchle 299point99.jpg McFreaks - 73.jpg|Randy is upset McFreaks - 370.jpg|Randy with McFreaks 1175274 591935867530259 550352899 n.png|Randy playing his Keytar McFreaks - 397.jpg|Randy, Howard and the McFreaks as a band Tumblr mvn38z7Zio1r00cmno2 500.jpg|Randy kissing Nine-arm Snake SorcererinLove - 046.jpg|Randy and Howard are in love spell Randy in Sorcerer in Love 42.png|Randy in love Randy in Sorcerer in Love 39.png|Amanda kiss Randy SorcererinLove - 426.jpg|Randy carry Howard under a spell by The Sorceress (Amanda) Randy in Sorcerer in Love 11.png|Randy quickly uses his scarf to cover his eye and use smell-vision to be prevented being seduced by her Randy in Sorcerer in Love 10.png|Randy's eyes cover with his scarf The Sorceress 10.png|Randy try to kiss The Sorceress Tumblr n1xo068Xjl1r53v56o3 1280.png|Randy must save boys Tumblr mw0qbogoRl1svyzygo1 1280.png|Randy and Howard looking at Theresa Randy and Howard in Sorcerer in Love 1.png|Randy and Howard fighting over at Theresa Tumblr mwio8kueVc1s229jro1 1280.png|Randy been electric shock by Bash Tumblr mx9ih7dp0V1sasdz7o1 500.png|Randy fell down the floor after been electric shock Tumblr mwio8kueVc1s229jro5 1280.png|Randy and Howard are cover with glitter mix with glue. Tumblr n1xo068Xjl1r53v56o6 1280.png|Ninja (Randy) protected Ranginald Bagel Tumblr_n01opnXYIx1szahuho2_500.jpg|Randy and Theresa holding hands Tumblr nlfi6hcmyZ1r53v56o4 1280.png|Randy sneak to The Sorceress Randy ask himself.jpg|Randy Talking to NomiRandy Capture Randy.jpg|Randy capture by NomiRandy Tied up to a chair.jpg|Randy tied to a chair by NomiRandy Shloomp! There It Is! - Ninja Bouquet.jpg|With my Ninja Bouquet Shocked Face.jpg|Randy and Howard are shocked face Tumblr n0th6t8Nrs1r53v56o1 1280.png|Randy and Howard are thinking Tumblr nraxl9PgfZ1unpykeo2 1280.png|Randy first met First Ninja First ninja09.png|First Ninja talk to Randy (Ninja) First ninja12.png|Randy and First Ninja are talking while walking Tumblr nbklc9J4xv1qff9pvo5 500.png|Randy is holding the Nomicon with First Ninja First ninja16.png|First Ninja and Randy are Shloomp in the Nomicon Tumblr n0q3ndcKON1rqgk0co1 500.jpg|First Ninja and Randy Cunningham are Shloomping First ninja17.png|Randy and First Ninja are in the NinjaNomicon Tumblr nraxybddbq1unpykeo5 1280.png|First Ninja thank you to Randy and Howard 10401513 746338398756671 7558799613742942829 n.png Tumblr n95dicoQgp1rgyk3fo1 1280.jpg|Randy is thinking Flumeigation - 820.jpg|Photo of Ninja (Randy), Viceroy and McFist Tumblr n95i78BrYX1r53v56o4 1280-1-.png|Ninja (Randy) give Bucky a thumb up Tumblr ncr2w8Mopc1qk1mxlo3 1280.jpg|Randy's shocked face Tumblr ncr2w8Mopc1qk1mxlo4 1280.jpg|Randy is shocking about Howard's disgusted story Tumblr nj52ih8Y781stqpdlo1 1280.png|Randy knows Howard's sister disgusted story Who's is the ninja-.jpeg Tumblr ncu8v2vY6q1trstclo2 1280.png|Randy and Howard are Rock Stars Tumblr nj517q0A1q1stqpdlo3 500.png|Randy hugging Howard Tumblr nrgxg618Gg1uugjfxo1 1280.jpg|Randy and Howard are surprised to see Whoopee Screen shot 2014-10-10 at 4.17.12 PM.png|Bucky hug Ninja (Randy) Tumblr inline ncx6vfSL841sb7dm8.png|Randy with a blindfold Screen shot 2014-10-11 at 9.12.43 AM.png|Randy play with Otto Ice Cream Scoop 3.png|Ninja (Randy) give the boy a ice cream Screen shot 2014-10-11 at 6.55.59 PM.png|Ninja (Randy) returning Otto to Viceroy Tumblr ndlqqxu8bC1tuk7kfo1 1280.png|Randy and Howard are wearing cute bear costumes Tumblr nlfi6hcmyZ1r53v56o7 1280.png|Randy fell into the ice water Tumblr nlgat7lxcC1tuk7kfo3 1280.png|Randy watching Howard throwing the boomerang Tumblr nlgat7lxcC1tuk7kfo1 1280.png|Randy and Howard are waiting boomerang Tumblr nm3aoiYPqJ1tuk7kfo1 1280.png|Randy and Howard are laughing Tumblr nmfhugwB1E1tuk7kfo1 500.png|Randy, Howard and Plop Plop hugging each other Tumblr nn5z5jVa4e1tabrv3o1 500.jpg Tumblr nn5db7M3ax1tuk7kfo1 1280.png|Howard new born baby frog with Randy Mexican Dance.jpg|Randy and Howard dancing a Mexican Dance is Jarabe Dance Sombrero.png|Randy wearing a Sombrero Crying Randy.png|Randy is crying in tears of joy by Rachel's song Ninjafan - 285.jpg|Rachel give Ninja (Randy) a massage Ninjafan 187.png|Rachel ironing Ninja's scarf Tumblr nnjgx02U181tuk7kfo1 1280.png|Ninja of '05 saving Young Randy and Young Howard 2015-04-30 121548.png|Randy and Howard are 3 years old Tumblr npasmczpA21un1zwno1 1280.png|Randy and Howard wearing 80's party outfits Tumblr npc82vhxjj1qilqqno4 1280.png|Randy and Howard are shrink Tumblr nr9pbn4wj01uugjfxo1 1280.jpg|Howard pretend catch the Ninja (Randy) To Smell and Back - Tengu Fire Ball.png|Tengu Fire Ball Open-uri20150422-7119-1xg0un 2457a496.jpeg Wonkin' for the Weekend - Howard and Randy.png Category:Galleries